


The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by kathleensmiles



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleensmiles/pseuds/kathleensmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it was at this moment that Daryl suddenly, abruptly, noticed her proximity. Noticed that her thigh was- if only barely- touching his and that every once in a while some small movement would cause their shoulders to brush together. In short, she was sitting closer than usual. Much, much closer." For tumblr prompt for MistressWinchester Fluffy caryl prison smut. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note!
> 
> So this is for MistressWinchesters tumblr prompt of fluffy caryl prison smut, so it's a little short but that's what it is! Warning for sex and language, enjoy and please review! :)

_All I want,_  
_Is the taste that your lips allow._  
_Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran._

Daryl sat alone in the perch, sleep evading him, finding himself gazing absentmindedly over the dark cell block. It was quiet, everyone else long since asleep. It was almost eerie to see their usually bustling living quarters like this, still, empty-looking, like a long abandoned ghost town. He was nearly thankful for the sounds of someone stirring from their cell, breaking the illusion. Hearing the familiar grating noise of a cell door sliding open, he looked down to see Carol step out into the common area, stretching her arms with a yawn, pulling her thin, threadbare sweater around her shoulders tightly. She glanced up towards the perch, sending him a small wave and the barest trace of a sleepy smile, hardly noticeable in the weak moonlight that filtered through the dingy windows. He nodded in acknowledgement, sitting up straighter as she started up the stairs to join him, her light footsteps silent on the metal smiled at him again when she reached the perch, sitting herself down beside him.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked, tone light.

He simply grunted in reply, figuring that she knew him well enough by now to know that there was no way she'd be getting a straight answer.

She smirked at that, a tiny laugh leaving her throat. "I ought to learn to speak caveman or something," she teased, eyes bright, expression glowing, happy.

And it was at this moment that Daryl suddenly, abruptly, noticed her proximity. Noticed that her thigh was- if only barely- touching his and that every once in a while some small movement would cause their shoulders to brush together. In short, she was sitting closer than usual. Much, much closer. Close enough that he was breathing in the scent of her, of grass, meals cooking and lavender, along with the slight tang of sweat that clung to them all. At this distance he found himself studying her, timidly, as if he'd managed to get in close to a doe he'd been tracking. There were seven freckles across the bridge of her nose, he noticed, also making a note of the minuscule flecks of green in her eyes and the last vestiges of a spatter of cigarette burns along her shoulder. Glancing back at her face, he caught her eyes on him and he turned away, embarrassed, staring intently at a scuff on his boots, cussing himself out in his head. What the hell was his problem anyways? Staring at her like some kind of psycho?  
He grabbed his head in his hands, sighing as he pushed his hair back.  
Obviously he was a goddamn idiot, that was his problem.  
And then out of nowhere Carols fingers ran through his hair, one of her long, lean arms draped over his back. He nearly jumped out of his skin, head snapping back up quickly as he turned to look at her, confused, startled eyes meeting her calm, steady and assured gaze.

"It's alright Daryl," she reassured him, her expression comforting yet amused and slightly teasing, voice low and soothing. "I certainly don't mind you looking at me."

He stared back at her, puzzled by the statement, looking for any hint of falseness in her features, though they seemed as open and honest as ever.  
"Ya sure 'bout tha'?"

She grinned at the question, giggling slightly. "Of course. I don't mind at all- actually," her voice softened to a husky, jokingly conspiring whisper,"I like it- you looking at me I mean."

His eyes widened at that. "Yer shittin' me," he mumbled with a scoff, turning away from her, her words confirming it in his mind.

Because Carol just couldn't be interested in him, the very idea was ridiculous. What had he ever done to deserve that? Her attention, her wanting him of all fucking people?  
He'd never brought her little girl back, never once been there to shield her from her bastard husband. He'd done absolutely nothing to deserve a second glance his way.  
But when both her hands entangled themselves in his hair- pulling her mouth to his, her lips pressing fervidly against his mouth, begging for entrance with every flick of her tongue- he couldn't summon up any thoughts as to why. There was just her, kissing him fiercely, teeth nibbling on his lips while he kissed her back as steadily as he could. He moaned as she arranged herself so she was straddling him, sitting over him, hips rocking against the front of his jeans. Holding her close to him, his arms found themselves around her lower back, hands sliding down into the ass of her jeans, earning a heady gasp from Carol. Her mouth left his then, swallowing a quick breath of air before licking the length of his throat, then slowly darting lower, snaking across his torso as she gradually, deliberately, unbuttoned his shirt. His lips pressed against her neck, her jaw, ears and forehead, he kept hold of a short handful of hair until her tongue trailed lower, just over the waistband of his jeans, taunting, teasing him. He growled.

"Fuckin' hell Carol-"

Then his words were replaced by a sharp intake of air and a groan as she pulled down his pants and boxers, taking him into her mouth.  
His head rolled back, unable to think about anything- except how it felt so damn good and holy shit he hoped he didn't cum- until she finished, a coy grin on her face. Wasting no time, he gently brought her down to the floor, removing her shirt, helping as she struggled to unfasten her plain black bra, throwing it aside.He pressed his lips against the side of her neck before moving along her chest, taking note of her nails digging into his shoulders and the way she arched her back to encourage his movements. Her breathing had sped up to short, heavy panting,her eyes were cloudy with want and he was so hard it was unbelievable. Still, before he undid her jeans, he looked up at her, hesitant.

"Ya sure?"

She nodded and that was all the permission he needed, sliding down her pants and underwear and tossing them thoughtlessly aside, he slid into her easily, moaning with every buck of her hips steady rhythm, moving with her. He bit his lip, forcing himself not to cum as the heat, the fulfillment and sense of her body underneath him hit him full force. He kept going, breaking the skin of his lower lip, a little blood dribbling out as he held himself back. He wanted her to cum first. As if sensing that, she came, writhing and moaning as he did too before they both collapsed beside each other, sweaty, exhausted and out of breath.

"Told you I liked it when you look at me," Carol panted, a smirk on her lips.

Daryl actually chuckled at that, albeit quietly.  
They simply laid there a few moments until a single shriek pierced through the cell block, causing them both to jump up as Judith began wailing. Daryl heard Ricks muttered "Well, shit," before hearing the man's footsteps going up the metal steps, Judes cries growing louder as they approached. Well, shit was right. Daryl barely had time to toss Carol his poncho before he heard Ricks voice.

"Sorry Daryl I can't get her calmed down and you know how she likes it when you hold her, I mean Carol usually gets up for her by now so I figured she must be sleeping pretty deeply-" Rick stopped midsentence, standing awkwardly in front of them, eyes glancing back and forth between the two of them as if he'd stumbled on some kind of zoo exhibit.

Jude gurgled and smiled from her fathers arms, as if understanding the odd situation before her completely.

"Carol," Rick mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Rick," she replied, sounding amused. "I'll be right with her, just need a change of clothes."

Pulling the poncho around her, she walked back towards her cell, leaving Rick and Daryl while the latter stared intently at the ground.  
Rick grinned suddenly, chuckling to himself, the gesture grating on Daryls nerves.

"Wha'?"

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up Grimes."


End file.
